ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
5 (TV channel)
TV5, known on-air as The 5 Network or simply 5''', (formerly known as '''ABC 5) is a Filipino commercial broadcast television network based in Mandaluyong City. It is the flagship property of TV5 Network, which is owned by MediaQuest Holdings, the multimedia arm of Philippine-based telecommunications company PLDT. The 5 Network is also formally referred to as "The Kapatid Network", a Filipino term for "sibling", which was introduced in 2010. Named after its flagship station in Metro Manila, DWET-TV, which are carried in VHF Channel 5 (analog broadcast) and UHF Channel 51 (digital test broadcast), TV5 is broadcasting to 7 other owned-and-operated stations, and 19 affiliated television stations nationwide. Its programming is also available outside the Philippines through Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International. History The early years (1960–1972) Joaquin "Chino" Roces, owner of the Manila Times was granted of a radio-TV franchise from Congress under Republic Act 2945 on March 01, 1960. He then founded the Associated Broadcasting Corporation with its first studios along Roxas Boulevard, becoming the fourth television network established in the country. ABC operated radio and television services from 1960 until September 23, 1972 when President Ferdinand E. Marcos declared Martial Law. Both ABC and the Manila Times were forcibly shut down as a result with rivals ABS-CBN, RBS, and MBC's radio and television broadcasts also shut down by martial law that day. After the People Power Revolution in 1986, Chino Roces made a successful representation with President Corazon Cojuangco-Aquino for the restoration of the network. ABC's rival ABS-CBN reopened that year but ABC was not yet reopened until it made a test broadcast in 1991 and finally reopened in 1992. Chino Roces died in 1988, but his son Edgardo Roces would reopen the network after. New stockholders led by broadcast veteran Edward Tan and Chino Roces's son Edgardo then began the arduous task of resuming broadcasts. The Securities and Exchange Commission granted their application for an increase in capitalization and amendments to ABC’s articles of incorporation and by-laws. They were subsequently granted a permit to operate by the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC). The return and growth (1992–2003) ABC inaugurated its studio complex and transmitter tower in San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City in 1990 and began test broadcasts by the end of 1991; officially and finally returning to the air as the Associated Broadcasting Company on February 21, 1992 with the different callsign of the flagship station, DWET-TV and the corporate name, Associated Broadcasting Company, which the Company uses C as the corporate initial by instead of keeping Corporation, the name of original ABC, along its original calls, DZTM-TV during the pre-martial law years as a result of the new management took over upon the revival of the network. ABC acquired a new franchise to operate on December 9, 1994, under Republic Act 7831 signed by President Fidel V. Ramos. In the same year, it went on nationwide satellite broadcasting. In a surge of phenomenal growth, ABC earned its reputation as "The Fastest Growing Network" under new network executive Tina Monzon-Palma who served as Chief Operating Officer. In 2001, ABC began to produce local versions of The Price Is Right (hosted by Dawn Zulueta and later acquired by ABS-CBN); Wheel of Fortune (hosted by Rustom Padilla, later acquired by ABS-CBN); and Family Feud (hosted by Ogie Alcasid, later acquired by GMA Network and then by ABS-CBN). This was during the height of the game show frenzy within Philippine networks brought on by the success of IBC's Philippine editions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (hosted by Christopher de Leon, which is now home of TV5 at present time hosted by Vic Sotto) and The Weakest Link (hosted by Edu Manzano). The Cojuangco era (2003–2008) In October 2003, ABC was acquired by a group led by businessman Antonio "Tonyboy" O. Cojuangco, Jr. former Chairman of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) and owner of Dream Satellite Broadcasting and Bank of Commerce, among other assets. Cojuangco was the chairman and CEO of ABC at the time. The new management introduced many changes including a stronger news and public affairs division, modernization of its broadcast equipment, and the acquisition of broadcast rights of Philippine Basketball Association games. Additionally, the network also launched a new advertising campaign and slogan, "Iba Tayo!" ("We're Different!"), which emphasized the new lineup as being more distinct and new than what was being aired by its competitors at the time. In 2005, ABC won the "Outstanding TV Station" award at the 2005 KBP Golden Dove Awards, with several other programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories. Until the end of 2006, ABC was a member of the Family Rosary Crusade. Its religious pre-identification campaign "Please Pray the Rosary" was played before every program on the network until the "Iba Tayo!" re-imaging campaign. In early 2007, ABC implemented a series of budget cuts, primarily directed towards its news department, which laid off most of its employees. The cuts, held prior to the 2007 general elections, left ABC almost incapable of coverage. In November 2007, ABC debuted an array of new sports programming, including NBA basketball, pro boxing, and WWE events, as part of a new five-year deal with Solar Entertainment. However, due to their high costs and poor ratings, these programs were later dropped throughout 2008, and its NBA review show "House of Hoops" was cut back as well and eventually cancelled by April 2008. However, much of these programs, along with the PBA (as ABC elected not to renew its contract through the ended after the 2008 Fiesta Conference), would be picked up by RPN, who had begun a much wider partnership with Solar earlier in 2007. Rebrand as TV5 (2008–2018) ABC-MPB Primedia Partnership (2008-2010) In March 2008, Cojuangco announced that ABC had reached a partnership with MPB Primedia Inc., a local company backed by Media Prima Berhad of Malaysia as part of a long-term strategy to make the network more competitive. Cojuangco said MPB Primedia Inc., in principle, would produce and source most of the entertainment programs while ABC would continue to be responsible for news programming and operation of the stations. Christopher Sy was named CEO of MPB Primedia, Inc.; he served in that capacity until his resignation in January 2009 due to reported differences in management style. ABC signed off on August 8, 2008, and then aired a countdown to its re-launch for much of the next day until 19:00 PHT, when the network officially re-launched under its new name of TV5. , and unveiled its newly upgraded 60-kilowatt state-of-the-art stereo TV transmitter. Shall We Dance, some shows in Nick on TV5, Kerygma TV, Light Talk, and Sunday TV Mass were the only ABC programs that were carried over to the line-up of TV5. In December 2008, a lawsuit was filed by GMA Network, Inc. against ABC, MPB, and MPB Primedia, alleging that TV5's lease of airtime to Media Prima was intended to circumvent regulations restricting foreign ownership of broadcasting companies. In response, ABC's media relations head Pat Marcelo-Magbanua reiterated that the network was a Filipino company that was self-registered and Filipino-run. Despite the lawsuit, the network's ratings were revitalized by the new management, as its audience share increased from 1.9% in July 2008 (prior to the re-branding) to 11.1% in September 2009.AGB-NMR Arianna Acquisition by PLDT, the Kapatid Network years (2010–2018) On October 20, 2009, Media Prima announced that it would be divesting its share in TV5 and selling it to the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company's broadcasting division, MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. The acquisition was officially announced by Chairman Manuel V. Pangilinan on March 2, 2010, along with the announcement of a new lineup of programming to debut on the network, along with a new campaign branding itself as the "Kapatid" ("sibling") network. Dream FM and its affiliate stations in other parts of the country remained under the Cojuangco management led by former ABC stockholder Anton Lagdameo. They became collectively known as the Dream FM Network, with TV5 as its licensee until June 2011. On October 1, 2010, TV5 took over the management of MediaQuest's Nation Broadcasting Corporation stations; DWFM was re-launched as a TV5-branded news radio station on November 8, 2010, Radyo5 92.3 News FM, and DWNB-TV was re-launched as AksyonTV on February 21, 2011, a news channel based on TV5's newscast Aksyon. By December 23, 2013, the network began broadcasting from its new headquarters, the 6,000-square meter TV5 Media Center located in Reliance, Mandaluyong. In 2014, ABC Development Corporation acquired Filipino broadcast rights to the 2014 Winter Olympics, 2014 Summer Youth Olympics and the 2016 Summer Olympics. Despite financial struggles within the management, TV5 continues to be on top as one of the top three television networks in the country with male and younger viewers dominated the audience reach due to the network's broadcast of the Philippine Basketball Association via Sports5 and the strengthened TV5 Kids block, which included the Marvel Studios animation programs last October 2014. The network celebrated its fifth anniversary under the management of Manny V. Pangilinan coinciding with its trade launch of 2015 shows held at the Sofitel Philippine Plaza last November 26, 2014. The network opened the year 2015 with the grand New Year's Eve countdown dubbed as Happy sa 2015 at the Quezon City Memorial Circle. On January 23, 2015, the network changed its corporate name from ABC Development Corporation to TV5 Network Inc.. In September 2015, Wilma Galvante left her position as TV5's Chief Entertainment Content Officer. She was replaced by Viva Entertainment's head and Sari-Sari Channel's co-CEO, Vicente "Vic" Del Rosario as the network's new Chief Entertainment Strategist. He implemented changes on TV5's entertainment programming thereafter. After this major shakeup, TV5 introduced its new shows for the fourth quarter of 2015 and first quarter of 2016 during the network's Follow Me 5 trade launch. Included in the lineup of new shows were Ang Panday, the return of Diether Ocampo and Claudine Barretto's tandem and Viva-produced programs with the likes of MTV Pinoy's Top 20 Pilipinas. New shows started to air between November 2015 and February 2016. Since January 2016, TV5 and Cignal via Hyper will be the official Free TV and Pay TV partner, respectively, of the Ultimate Fighting Championship in the Philippines. By July 2016, TV5 began airing selected programs from MTV and MTV International like Catfish, Ridiculousness and Ex on the Beach after inking a deal with Viacom International Media Networks that month to create the new MTV on TV5 block. On September 8, 2016, TV5 cancelled its locally produced programs Aksyon Bisaya (Cebu) and Aksyon Dabaw (Davao) due to cost-cutting measures. With this move, the personnel remained employed as they will continue file reports for Aksyon newscasts. On September 30, 2016, TV5 President and CEO Emmanuel "Noel" C. Lorenzana stepped down from his position. He was replaced by basketball coach and Sports5/D5 Studio head, Vicente "Chot" Reyes the following day. Following his appointment, the network announced it would be retrenching around 200 employees as part of TV5's digitalization. In April 2017, TV5 acquired the rights to air the WWE after Fox Philippines decision to not renew its contract with the WWE due to unknown reasons. On October 12, 2017, TV5's division, Sports5, announced its partnership with ESPN, licensing its PBA, UFC, PSL and NFL rights and giving TV5 access to ESPN programs and content. The partnership will form ESPN5 brand, that will air on TV5 and AksyonTV.TV5 and ESPN collaborate to launch ESPN 5 Retrieved October 12, 2017 The said deal comes in response to the network's formal shift from a general entertainment station to a sports and news channel. Rebrand as 5 (2018) On February 17, 2018, in line with the recent changes within the network and in celebration of its 10th anniversary, TV5 was relaunched as The 5 Network with a new logo and station ID entitled Get It on 5, whereas the TV on the top right quadrant of the logo has been dropped, making it more flexible for the other divisions to use it as part of their own identity. Aside from rebranding, TV5's programming grid has also divided into three blocks: ESPN 5 (Sports), News 5, and On 5 (Entertainment, Blocktimers and Home TV Shopping), along with D5 Studio (Digital Content) and Studio 5 (World-class Filipino productions for audiences across all platforms). Along with the rebrand, the Kapatid moniker was also deemphasized and is now only used by News5 and ESPN5 for some of its programs. On June 14, 2018, The 5 Network signed off for the last time at 6:00am in the evening. Branding of TV5 Network identity On June 19, 1960, broadcast journalist Joaquin "Chino" Roces launches its television station in the Philippines, known as the Associated Broadcasting Corporation. Since then, the network evolved and used different brandings until it became widely known from what it is today. * Associated Broadcasting Corporation (1960–1972)—founded by known broadcast veteran Joaquin "Chino" Roces until it was forced to shut down in 1972 following the declaration of the Martial Law by President Marcos. :* Associated Broadcasting Company (1992–2008)—fully restored after being granted a new franchise led by its new stockholders Edward Tan and Chino Roces' son Edgardo Roces. Suddenly acquired by businessman Antonio "Tonyboy" Cojuangco in 2003. :* TV5 (2008–2016)—renamed as TV5 after ABC entered a partnership with MPB Primedia, Inc. backed by the Malaysian media group Media Prima Berhad. In 2010, Media Prima divested its share with MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. of business tycoon Manuel V. Pangilinan. Upon relaunch as The 5 Network, the TV5 branding became obsolete, only to be used during station signon and signoff messages, social media accounts, and selected program teasers. :* The 5 Network / 5 (2018)-TV5 was relaunched as The 5 Network on February 17, 2018. The station launched its numerical 5 logo, making it more flexible for the other divisions to use it as part of their own identity, as its programming grid is divided into news, sports, and entertainment. Logos TV5 used several logos since it was established in 1960. In 1960, the network used a 5 Logo derived from its flagship station in Metro Manila, DWET-TV carried in VHF channel 5 until it was shut down in 1972. When it returned to the airwaves, the network used a more-known ABC 5 logo with an iconic cyclone icon, incorporating the colors red, blue and green—colors making up a pixel shown on the television technology of 1992. The number 5 was removed to the logo in 1995 but retaining its ABC and the cyclone icon. In 2001, the logo added its slogan Come home to ABC, the same logo used in April 2004 with its new slogan Iba Tayo. The last logo as ABC in September 2004 has been enclosed with a yellow circle. The logo changed after its re-launch in 2008 having the new name of the network TV5 inside a shaking television. In 2010, the network used a red circle being shined in the northwest corner carrying the name TV5 with the letters TV in the northeastern part above the largely sized number 5. The logo adopted a 3D version in 2013 and applying it on-air, although the 2010 2D version oftentimes appear, and continue to used until 2016. On 2018, TV5 adopted its numerical 5 logo, which was first appeared on ESPN 5 logo, which was launched on October 2017, dropping the "TV" word on the northeastern quadrant as part of their Get It on 5 campaign. The numerical five logo was also simultaneously adopted for TV5 sister divisions News5, Radyo 5, and D5 Studio. Programming TV5's program lineup includes news and current affairs programs, dubbed cartoons, movies, and infomercials, variety shows, gag shows, reality shows, sports, teleseryes and Japanese anime shows. On its second month since its re-launch last August 9, 2008, TV5 has been reportedly on Top 3 based on the AGB Nielsen survey. It also gained its rating on their Nick on TV5 morning cartoon block, and its popularity because of their former AniMEGA primetime anime block. In 2013, the network's ratings improved as they launched the Weekend Do It Better and Everyday All The Way programming blocks under the helm of the former Chief Entertainment Content Officer, Wilma Galvante (2012–2015), however some of the programs under the block were discontinued, particularly due to low ratings. In 2014, the network launched another set of new programs under the "Happy Ka Dito!" campaign of the network. In 2015, TV5 launched more than a dozen programs that are more focused to light entertainment and sports programming under its "Happy sa 2015" campaign. Also the said year, viewers sought the return of AniMEGA. Months later, TV5's entertainment programming were produced by different content providers, including Unitel Productions (TV5's sister company), The IdeaFirst Company (formed by former TV5 Entertainment Head Perci Intalan) and Content Cows Company Inc. (formed by Galvante). By October 14, 2015, TV5 Network named Sari-Sari Network as the main production outfit of TV5. They also appointed SSN Co-CEO and Viva executive, Vicente "Vic" Del Rosario as the new Chief Entertainment Strategist of the network. He will handle all of the entertainment programs broadcast by the network. It happened a month after TV5, Cignal and Viva inked a deal to create Sari-Sari Network (SSN). New shows for 2016 were also launched by TV5 together with Viva Entertainment last November 25, 2015. However, all programs produced by Viva were phased out between July and August 2016 due to management disagreements following an attempted partnership of shows. Just recently, Brillante Mendoza signed a contract with TV5 last December 2016 to make made-for-TV movies to be aired on the network under the Brillante Mendoza Presents umbrella. Unfortunately, the actual date of mini-series Brillante Mendoza Presents: Amo, that supposed to premiere on TV5, was cancelled due to unknown reasons. Since 2017, NFL games began to broadcast on TV5, replacing the TV5 Kids presents Cartoon Network block (whereas Cartoon Network shows were moved to GMA Network since Ben 10 on March 29, 2018) The network also started airing selected shows from the Sari-Sari Channel under the Sari-Sari sa Weekends on TV5 banner. After several months of hiatus, the local drama Brillante Mendoza Presents: Amo was premiered on April 21, 2018. No new programming were announced for May 25, or June 1, 2018, while The 5 Network was closed down on June 14, 2018. Programming Newscast *''ABC News Alert'' (2006–2008) *''ABC News Update'' (2004–2006) *''Aksyon Bisaya¹ (2011–2016) *Aksyon Dabaw¹ (2014–2016) *Aksyon JournalisMO¹ (2010–2012) *''Aksyon Sabado¹ (2010–2012) *''Aksyon Linggo''¹ (2010–2012) *''Aksyon Weekend''¹ (2010, 2013–2014) *''Aksyon sa Umaga''¹ (2014–2017) *''Balitaang Tapat¹ (2010–2012) *''Balitang 60¹ (2012–2014) *''Balitang Balita'' (1992–2004) *''The Big News'' (1962–1972, 1992–2008) *''The Global Update'' (1992–1994) *''Good Morning Club¹ (2012–2014) *''Good Morning Ser¹ (2014) *''Live on 5'' (1992–2004) *''Metro Aksyon''¹ (2012) *''Pangunahing Balita'' (1962–1972) *''Pilipinas News¹ (2012–2014) *''Pilipinas News Weekend¹ (2012–2014) *''Sapul!¹ (2010) *Sapul sa Singko¹ (2010–2012) *Sentro'' (2004–2008) *''TEN: The Evening News¹ (2008–2010) ¹as TV5 Philippine election series *''Balwarte¹ (2013) *''Pagbabago 2010: The TV5 and PPCRV Presidential Debate''¹ (2010) *''Panahon Na!'' (2004) *''Puso sa Puso: Evangelical Presidential Forum''¹ (2010) ¹as TV5 Public affairs programs *''Ako Mismo''¹ (2010–2011) *''Ali!'' (2004–2006) *''Anggulo''¹ (2011–2012) *''Astig''¹ (2010–2011, 2013–2014) *''The Big Story'' (1992–1995) *''Bitag¹ (2002–2003; 2011–2012) *''Bilang Pilipino¹ (2016) *''Bigtime''¹ (2014) *''Crime Klasik¹ (2013) *''Dayo¹ (2013–2014) *''Demolition Job''¹ (2013–2014) *''Dokumentado¹ (2010–2011, 2012–2013) *''Dokyu (2005–2007) *''Frontlines'' (2006–2007) *''History with Lourd¹ (2013–2016) *''I Am Ninoy¹ (2008–2009) *''INQ TV'' (2004–2005) *''Insider¹ (2012) *Journo¹ (2010–2012) *''Kalikasan Kalusugan Kabuhayan¹ (2013) *''Kaya''¹ (2014–2016) *''Kontak 5'' (1992–2000) *''Lente'' (1993–1996) *''Lupet''¹ (2010–2011) *''Metro'' (2006–2007) *''Mondo Manu¹ (2011–2014) *''News5 Imbestigasyon¹ (2012–2013) *''On Special Assignment'' (2001–2002) *''Oplan Zero Tambay''¹ (2010) *''Panahon Na'' (2004) *''Panalo Ka 'Nay!¹ (2018) *''Philippines' Most Wanted (2001–2004) *''Presinto 5¹ (2012–2013) *The Probe Team Documentaries'' (2004–2005) *''Problema Nyo, Sagot Ko!'' (2003–2005) *''Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo¹ (2010–2012) *''Public Forum (1992–1994) *''Pulis! Pulis!¹ (2008–2009) *''Reaksyon: Aplikante¹ (2013) *''Real Stories kasama si Loren'' (2004–2007) *''Reaksyon¹ (2012–2017) *Rescue Mission¹ (2008–2009) *''Rescue5¹ (2013) *''S.O.S.: Stories Of Survival'' (2005–2007) *''Take Out''¹ (2012–2014) *''Task Force Siyasat'' (2002–2003) *''Tech Trip''¹ (2010) *''That's My Job!'' (2008) *''Timbangan''¹ (2010) *''T3: Alliance¹ (2011–2016) *Totoo TV¹ (ABC 5: 2005–2007; TV5: 2010–2011) *Tutok Tulfo¹ (2010–2012) *''Unang Tikim¹ (2014–2015) *''USI: Under Special Investigation¹ (2010–2012) *Wanted¹ (2011–2012) *''Wasak¹ (2013) *''The Weakend News with Ramon Bautista''¹ (2008–2009) *''Turning Point''¹ (2017–2018) *''Word of the Lourd''¹ *''Yaman ng Bayan''¹ (2014) ¹as TV5 Entertainment TV5 Comedy/Gags/Sitcoms *''17 Bernard Club'' (produced by Viva Television, 1992–1994) *''2½ Daddies¹ (2015) *Alabang Girls'' (produced by Viva Television, 1992–1994) *''Arekup Video Zonkers''¹ (2008–2009) *''Balitang Barbero'' (1965) *''Caloy's Angels'' (1992) *''Comedy Bites'' (2005–2007) *''Dobol Inkredibol'' (1997) *''Everybody Hapi¹ (2008–2010) *''Front Act¹ (2009–2010) *''Gorio And His Jeepney'' (1962–1968) *''Ha Ha Hayop¹ (2008–2009) *''Hap-ier Together¹ (2010–2011) *''Idol si Pidol'' (1992–1995) *''Inday Wanda''¹ (2010–2011) *''Iskul Bukol¹ (2011) *Ispup'' (1999–2003) **''Ispup Atbp.'' (2003–2004) *''The Jose and Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto¹ (2011–2012) *''Kano Luvs Pinay¹ (2015) *''Kool Skool'' (produced by Viva Television, 1993) *''Lady Dada¹ (2010) *Lokomoko¹ (2008–2009; 2011–2012) **''Lokomoko High¹ (2009–2010) **''Lokomoko U''¹ (2010–2011; 2012–2013) *''Mac and Chiz¹ (2015) *Magic? Gimik! Revealed¹ (2010–2011; 2014) (also known as ''Magic? Gimik!:Pinoy Walastik) *''Magic? Bagsik!¹ (2011–2012) *''Misterless Misis¹ (2015) *''Mommy Elvie's Problematic Show'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2007–2008) *''Mr. DJ'' (1994) *''My Darling Aswang¹ (2010–2011) *''No Harm, No Foul¹ (2015) *''O-gag'' (1996–1999) *''Ogags¹ (2008–2010) *''O-Ha! (2006–2007) *''One of the Boys¹ (2014) *''Que Horror (1996–1999) *''Rock and Roll 2000'' (1994) *''Rakista¹ (2008) *''Shock Attack¹ (2008–2009) *''Side Stitch'' (2001–2002) *''Starzan'' (1992) *''Stay Awake'' (1992) *''Sugo Mga Kapatid''¹ (2011) *''Swerte-Swerte Lang!¹ (2011) *''Tanods¹ (2015) *''Teka Mona'' (2006–2007) *''Tondominium'' (1993–1994) *''Trio Los Bobos'' (1970) *''Tropa Mo Ko Unli¹ (2013–2015) **''Tropa Mo Ko Nice Di Ba?! (2014–2015) **''Tropa Mo Ko Unli Spoof'' (2015) *''Tropang Kulit''¹ (2013) *''Tropang Trumpo'' (1994–1999) *''TVJ on 5'' (1992) *''Urban Tales: Tawatakutan''¹ (2010) *''VINA'' (1993–1994) *''Wala Yan Sa Lolo Ko!'' (2005–2006) *''We R Family'' (1993–1994) *''The Weakend News With Ramon Bautista''¹ (2008–2009) *''Wow Mali¹ (1996–2006; 2009–2010; 2011–2012; 2013–2015) **''Wow Maling Mali (2005–2006) **''Wow Mali Bytes'' (2007) **''Wow Mali Express'' (2007–2008) **''Wow Mali Lakas ng Tama!¹ (2013–2015) *Wow Meganon¹ (2010–2011) ¹as TV5 TV5 Teledrama TV5 Drama series *Carlo J. Caparas' Ang Panday¹ (produced by Viva Television, 2016) *Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum¹ (produced by Viva Television, 2011) *Babaeng Hampaslupa¹ (2011) *Baker King¹ (2015) *Bakit Manipis ang Ulap?¹ (produced by Viva Television, 2016) *Beki Boxer¹ (2014) *Carlo J. Caparas' Bangis¹ (2011) *Cassandra: Warrior Angel¹ (2013) *Confessions of a Torpe¹ (2014) *Enchanted Garden¹ (2012–2013) *Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Pusa¹ (2012) *Glamorosa¹ (2011–2012) *Isang Dakot Na Luha¹ (2012) *Kidlat¹ (2013) *Madam Chairman¹ (2013–2014) *Mga Nagbabagang Bulaklak¹ (2011) *My Driver Sweet Lover¹ (2010–2011) *My Fair Lady¹ (2015) *Never Say Goodbye¹ (2013) *P. S. I Love You¹ (produced by Viva Television, 2011–2012) *Rod Santiago's The Sisters¹ (2011) *''TV5 Mini Serye (2011–2013) **''Sa Ngalan ng Ina¹ (2011) **Nandito Ako¹ (2012) **Misibis Bay¹ (2013) *Undercover¹ (2013) *Valiente¹ (produced by TAPE Inc., 2012) ¹as TV5 Drama Anthologies *5 Star Specials¹ (2010) **''The Diamond Star¹ (2010) **''Ruffa''¹ (2010) **''JC''¹ (2010) *''Broken Hearts Club''¹ (2010) *''Entertainment Today Telesine Specials'' (1992–1999) *''For Love or Money¹ (2013–2014) *''Handog ni Brocka (1992) *''Home Sweet Haus'' (1996) *''Jasmine¹ (2014) *''Love Notes (1993–1998) *''Nora'' (1995) *''Nora Aunor Sunday Drama Special'' (1995–1996) *''Obsession¹ (2014) *''Pangarap Kong Jackpot (2000–2001) *''Positive¹ (2013–2014) *Real Confessions¹ (2011–2012) *''Star Confessions¹ (2010–2011) *''Studio 5 Presents'' (1992–1993) *''Trenderas¹ (2014) *Untold Stories¹ (2010–2012) ¹as TV5 Soap Operas *''1896 (1996) *''Balintataw'' (1970–1972) *''Gintong Pangarap'' (2000–2001) *''Mga Yagit sa Lansangan'' (1992) *''Noli Me Tangere'' (1992) *''Salamisim'' (1971) *''Viva Telekomiks'' (produced by Viva Television, 1992) Television films *''Studio 5 Original Movies''¹ (2014) **''The Lady Next Door¹'' (February 4, 2014) **''When I Fall In Love¹'' (February 11, 2014) **''The Replacement Bride¹'' (February 18, 2014) **''Bawat Sandali¹'' (February 25, 2014) **''More Than Words¹'' (May 11, 2014) **''Halik sa Dilim¹'' (October 30, 2014) *''Brillante Mendoza Presents''¹ (2017) **''Tsinoy¹'' (February 4, 2017) **''Everlasting¹'' (March 25, 2017) **''Pagtatapos¹'' (April 22, 2017) **''Panata¹'' (May 27, 2017) **''Anak¹'' (June 25, 2017) **''Kadaugan¹'' (July 30, 2017) ¹as TV5 Kid-oriented shows *''5 and Up'' (1992–1994) *''A.R.K. (Anime Ring Kaisho)'' (2004–2007) *''A.S.T.I.G. (All Set To Imitate God)'' (produced by CBN Asia, Inc.) (2005–2006) *''Art Is Kool'' (2004–2005) *''Batang Vidaylin'' (in cooperation with Abbott Laboratories, 2001) *''Batang X: The Next Generation¹ (2008) *''Batang X The Series (1992) *''Batibot¹ (2010–2013) *''Biyaheng Bulilit¹ (2009–2010) *''Boyoyong'' (1992–1993) *''Camp Tiger''¹ (in cooperation with Mondelez International, 2010) *''Chikiting Patrol'' (2004–2006) *''Hershey's Kidz Town'' (2001–2002) *''Hi-5 Philippines¹ (2015–2016) *''Kids TV (2006–2007) *''KNN: Kabataan News Network'' (2004–2007) *''Kiddie Kwela¹ (2008–2010) *''Learning your ABC (1992) *''Mustard TV''¹ (2008–2010) *''Toogs''¹ (2008–2009) ¹as TV5 Educational programs *''Agri Link'' (1994–2001) *''Ating Alamin'' (produced by Ka Gerry Geronimo Productions, 2005–2007) *''Better Home Ideas'' (1995–1996) *''Chef vs. Mom''¹ (2012–2013) *''Cooking Kumares¹ (2012) *''Cooking With The Daza's Kitchen (1995–2004) *''Gourmet Everyday'' (2003–2007) *''How 'Bout My Place'' (produced by Little Wing Productions, 2004–2006) *''How 'Bout My Place Tonight''¹ (produced by Little Wing Productions, 2009) *''Island Flavors'' (2004–2008) *''Katok sa Cusina''¹ (2011) *''Look Who's Cooking'' (2008) *''Promdi Chef: Visayas Tours''¹ (2009) *''Star sa Kusina'' (2006–2008) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (1998) *''What's Cooking at Sylvia's Kitchen'' ¹as TV5 Informative *''3R''¹ (2008–2009) *''America Atbp.'' (2006–2008) *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2005–2008) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2007–2008) *''Generation RX'' (2006–2008) *''Hayop sa Galing''¹ (2013) *''Healthline'' (2005–2007) *''Infochat'' (1997–2002) *''Jinrilationships''¹ (2015) *''Kakaibang Lunas''¹ (2015–2017) *''Kapatid with Joel Mendez'' (2005–2008) *''Kumare Klub''¹ (2011–2012) *''Lucida DS: United Shelter Health Show'' (2007–2008) *''Maunlad na Agrikultura''¹ (2011–2012) *''Metro TV Shopping'' (2000–2005) *''MOG TV''¹ (2009–2010) *''Mom Ko To!'' (2004–2005) *''Mom TV'' (2005–2006) *''Mommy Academy'' (produced by Ka Gerry Geronimo Productions, 2001–2006) *''Mysteries 2000'' (1993–1995) *''New Life TV Shopping'' (2005) *''One Plus Shop TV''¹ (TV5 Channel 21 Cebu; 2015–2016) *''Proactiv Solution'' (2005–2008) *''Quantum Showcase'' (2001–2005) *''Side Stitch'' (2001–2002) *''Shop Japan''¹ (2014–2018) *''Skin Deep'' (1997–2000) *''Smart TV Shopping'' *''Tahanang Pinoy'' (2002–2007) *''Teens'' (2007–2008) *''Today's Moms'' (2005–2007) *''Trabaho Lang!'' (2001–2002) *''Urban Doktor'' (2001–2002) *''Value Vision'' (1994–1998) *''Venta5 Interactive TV Shopping''¹ (2006–2008) *''Winner TV Shopping'' (2002–2008) *''W.O.W.: What's on Weekend'' (2007–2008) ¹as TV5 Travel shows *''Gone for the Weekend'' (2001–2002) *''ISLA on ABC'' (2005) *''Japan Japan 47''¹ (2017) *''Pinoy Explorer¹ (2011–2014) *''Travel on a Shoestring¹ (2008–2009) *''W.O.W.: What's On Weekend'' (2007–2008) ¹as TV5 Lifestyle shows *''3R''¹ (2008–2009) *''Better Home Ideas'' (1995–1996) *''Bodies and Motion'' (1994–2000) *''Cocktales''¹ (2013) *''Flo''¹ (2008–2009) *''Gellicious''¹ (2011–2012) *''Gone for the Weekend'' (2001–2002) *''Happy Wife, Happy Life¹ (2015) *''Kada (1993–1996) *''Kapatid with Joel Mendez'' (2005–2008) *''Philip: Lifestyle Guy''¹ (2013–2014) *''Side Stitch'' (2001–2002) *''Tahanang Pinoy'' (2002–2007) *''Tech Trip''¹ (2010) *''Teens'' (2006–2008) *''Toyz''¹ (2009) *''Travel on a Shoestring''¹ (2008–2009) *''Urban Tribe''¹ (2009–2010) ¹as TV5 Magazine shows *''FLO''¹ (2008–2009) *''Gone for the Weekend'' (2001–2002) *''Kada'' (1993–1996) *''Side Stitch'' (2001–2002) *''Teens'' (2006–2008) *''Toyz''¹ (2008–2009) *''Unlimited Engagement'' (1998) ¹as TV5 Youth-oriented shows *''17 Bernard Club'' (produced by Viva Television, 1992–1994) *''3R''¹ (2008–2009) *''All Hot Music''¹ (2008–2009) *''The Basketball Show'' (2004–2005) *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky¹ (produced by Viva Television, 2011–2012) *BFGF¹ (2010–2011) *''Club TV (2005) *''Game Extreme Channel'' (2003–2004) *''G&G: Goals & Girls''¹ (2009) *''Gone for the Weekend'' (2001–2002) *''HushHush¹ (2008–2009) *''K-TV (1992–1993) *''KNN: Kabataan News Network'' (2004–2007) *''Kada'' (1993–1996) *''Kool Skool'' (produced by Viva Television, 1993) *''Lipgloss¹ (2008–2009) *Lovebooks Presents¹ (2008) **''Break-Up Diaries¹ (2008) **''Have Baby, Will Date''¹ (2008) **''No Boyfriend Since Birth''¹ (2008) *''Love Bytes'' (1996–1997) *''Love Notes'' (1993–1996) *''Luv Crazy''¹ (2011) *''The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2003–2005) *''MP3''¹ (2008–2009) *''Music Bureau'' (1993–1998) *''Mysmatch''¹ (2008) *''On-Air'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2001–2004) *''Side Stitch'' (2001–2002) *''SINGLE'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2002–2004) *''Teens'' (2006–2008) *''Three Blind Dates'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2004–2005) *''Wattpad Presents''¹ (2014–2017) **''My Tag Boyfriend''¹ (2014) **''Mr. Popular Meets Miss Nobody''¹ (2014) **''Poser''¹ (2014) **''Almost A Cinderella Story''¹ (2014) **''Dyepni''¹ (2014) **''The Savage Casanova''¹ (2014) **''Fake Fiance''¹ (2014) **''Diary ng Hindi Malandi: Slight Lang!¹ (2014) **''Mr. Popular Meets Miss Nobody 2¹ (2014) **''His Secretary''¹ (2014) **''Just For A While''¹ (2014) **''Game of Love''¹ (2014) **''Trip In Love or Fall In Love''¹ (2015) **''Mistakenly Meant For You''¹ (2015) **''I'm In Love with A Dota Player''¹ (2015) **''A House Full of Hunks''¹ (2015) **''Cupid Fools''¹ (2015) **''Ex Ko Ang Idol N'yo''¹ (2015) **''BitterElla''¹ (2015) **''My Fiance Since Birth''¹ (2015) **''Heartbreaker''¹ (2015) **''My Ex, My Professor''¹ (2015) **''Lady In Disguise''¹ (2015) **''The Magic in You''¹ (2015) **''The Nerdy Girl Turns Into A Hottie Chick''¹ (2015) **''Lala Laitera''¹ (2015) **''Marry You''¹ (2015) **''Sky My Robot Prince''¹ (2015) **''Hot & Cold''¹ (2015) **''How To Break-up with The Bad Boy''¹ (2015) **''Maid For Korean Boys''¹ (2015) **''Secretly In A Relationship with a Gangster''¹ (2015) **''Jenny & The Magic Arinola''¹ (2015) **''Said I Love You''¹ (2015) **''Unwanted Girlfriend''¹ (2015) **''I'm 20 But Still NBSB''¹ (2015) **''Pristine Academy''¹ (2015) **''Take It or Leave It''¹ (2015) **''Bebeng Pabebe Meets Super Jiro''¹ (2015) **''Casanova's Love Game''¹ (2015) **''My Chinito''¹ (2015) **''Ang Mahiwagang Bra ni Lola''¹ (2015) **''Beauty And The Beks''¹ (2015) **''We're Married''¹ (2015) **''A Rose Between Two Thorns''¹ (2015) **''Love Encounters''¹ (2015) **''Wicked Ways''¹ (2015) **''Wrong Number''¹ (2015) **''Iska Ispiritista''¹ (2015) **''The Ignorant Princess''¹ (2015) **''The K-Pop Star And I''¹ (2015–2016) **''Seducing Mr. Wrong''¹ (2016) **''Avah Maldita''¹ (2016) **''Mysterious Guy at the Coffee Shop''¹ (2016) **''My Soulmate is from Another Planet''¹ (2016) **''My Casanova Husband''¹ (2016) **''Heart Over Matter''¹ (2016) **''Saranghaeyo, My Bodyguard''¹ (2016) **''My Boyfriend By Accident''¹ (2016) **''Hiling''¹ (2016) **''Mr. Cold''¹ (2016) **''That Girl''¹ (2016) **''Bilin ni Lola''¹ (2016) **''Picture of You''¹ (2016) **''The Other Side''¹ (2016) **''Confessions of a Fashion Blogger''¹ (2016) **''Salamin''¹ (2016) **''He's A Kidnapper''¹ (2016) **''I'm His Tutor''¹ (2016) **''300 Days with My Contract Husband''¹ (2016) **''Destined''¹ (2017) **''Just the Benefits''¹ (2017) **''Unlucky I'm In Love With My Bestfriend''¹ (2017) **''Special Section''¹ (2017) **''I'm Making Out with the Playboy at School''¹ (2017) **''That Promdi Girl''¹ (2017) **''Accidentally in Love with a Gangster''¹ (2017) **''Breaking the Bad Boy''¹ (2017) **''AFGITMOLFM¹ (2017) **''Captivated by Tyrone Greene¹ (2017) **''Just the Strings''¹ (2017) ¹as TV5 Reality shows *''The Alabang Housewives¹ (2013) *The Amazing Race Philippines¹ (2012, 2014) **''The Amazing Race Philippines (Season 1) (2012) **''The Amazing Race Philippines'' (Season 2) (2014) *''Artista Academy¹ (2012) *The Biggest Game Show In The World Asia¹ (2012) *''Boracay Bodies¹ (in cooperation with Tanduay, 2013) *''Buhay Beauty Queen'' (2004) *''Coke Studio Philippines''¹ (in cooperation with Coca-Cola, 2017) *''Dobol Inkredibol'' (1997) *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Philippines¹ (2012) *Extreme Series: Kaya Mo Ba 'To¹ (2015) *''The Exchange (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2001–2002) *''Global Shockers'' (2006–2007) *''Guinness Book of World Records Philippine Edition'' (2004) *''Hayop Na Hayop'' (2006) *''Hollywood Dream Philippine Edition'' (2005) *''It Takes Gutz to Be A Gutierrez''¹ (2014) *''Juan Direction¹ (produced by News5 and Island Media Asia, 2013–2014) *Kanta Pilipinas¹ (2013) *''Karinderya Wars¹ (2013) *''KISPinoy: The K-Pop Philippination''¹ (2015) *''Kung May Hirap, May Ginhawa''¹ (2012–2013) *''Kuwentong Talentado''¹ (2009–2010) *''Lakbai''¹ (2017) *''My MVP''¹ (2008) *''Mysmatch''¹ (2008) *''OMG''¹ (2008–2009) *''On-Air'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2001–2004) *''Philippine Idol'' (2006) *''Philippines' Next Top Model: High Street¹ (2017) *Philippines Scariest Challenge¹ (2008–2009) *''Ripley's Believe It Or Not Philippine Edition (2005–2006) *''S.O.S.: Stories of Survival'' (2005–2007) *''SINGLE'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2002–2004) *''Side Stitch'' (2001–2002) *''That's My Job'' (2008) *''Three Blind Dates'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2004–2005) *''To do Maxx'' (in English: Maximum Exposure) (2006) *''Trabaho Lang'' (2001–2002, 2006–2007) *''Video Incredible¹ (2012) ¹as TV5 Talent shows *Artista Academy¹ (2012) *''Batang Vidaylin (in cooperation with Abbott Laboratories, 2001) *''Born to Be a Star¹ (2016) *''Celebrity Dance Battle¹ (2014) *''Hollywood Dream Philippine Edition'' (2005) *''Move It: Clash of the Streetdancers¹ (2015) *Philippine Idol'' (2006) *''Rising Stars Philippines¹ (2015) *Shall We Dance?'' (2005–2010) **''The Celebrity Dance Challenge Kids Edition 1'' (2005) **''The Stars Are Back'' (2006) **''The Celebrity Dance Challenge Kids Edition 2'' (2007) **''It's Your Time to Shine'' (2007) **''The Search for the 2008 Dancing Queen'' (2008) **''Search for the Dancing Superstars''¹ (2008) **''War on the Dance Floor''¹ (2008) **''Challenge of the Champions''¹ (2009) **''Bigatin Challenge''¹ (2009) *''Star Factor''¹ (2010) *''Talentadong Pinoy'' (2008–2013, 2014) **''Talentadong Pinoy International Edition''¹ (2012) **''Talentadong Pinoy Kids''¹ (2012) **''Talentadong Pinoy Worldwide''¹ (2012–2013) **''Talentadong Pinoy Junior''¹ (2012–2013) **''Talentadong Pinoy 2014''¹ (2014) *''Voice of McDonald's¹ (2009) ¹as TV5 Game shows *''B na B: Baliw na Baliw (1994–1997) *''Barangay Utakan''¹ (produced by News5, 2015–2016) *''Baikingu¹ (2008–2010) *''Blind Item (2005) *''Camp Tiger''¹ (in cooperation with Mondelez International, 2010) *''Celebrity Cook-Off''¹ (2010) *''Celebrity Samurai¹ (2011–2012) *''Double W (2007–2008) *''Easy Money: Ang Cash ng Bayan'' (1998–2001) *''Family Feud Pinoy Edition'' (2001–2003) *''Game Extreme Channel'' (2003–2004) *''Go For It!'' (1998–1999) *''House or Not''¹ (2010–2011) *''Jeepney Jackpot: Pera o Para!¹ (2013) *''Karinderya Wars¹ (2013) *''Killer Karaoke: Pinoy Naman''¹ (2013–2014) *''Laugh or Lose''¹ (2010–2011) *''Let's Ask Pilipinas¹ (2013–2014; 2014) *''Love Bytes (1996–1997) *''Lucky Numbers''¹ (2011) *''Million Peso Money Drop¹ (2012–2013) *''Mysmatch¹ (2008) *''Philippine Lottery Draw'' (2003–2005) *''Premyo sa Resibo'' (2006–2007) *''The Price is Right Pinoy Edition'' (2001–2003) *''Puso o Pera'' (2004) * Quiet Please!: Bawal ang Maingay¹ (2014–2015) *''R.U. Kidding Me''¹ (2011) *''Sing Galing!'' (1998–2005) **''Sing Galing ni Pops'' (2004–2005) **''Sing Galing The Trio-oke Showdown'' (2004) *''Slingo'' (2007) *''Text 2 Win'' (2008) *''Toink Sino Ang Tama?¹ (2012) *Wheel of Fortune Pinoy Edition'' (2001–2002) *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?¹ (2009–2015) *''Win Win Win (2007) *''You And Me Against The World''¹ (2008–2009) ¹as TV5 Talk shows General *''3R''¹ (2008–2009) *''Call Me Papa Jack¹ (2015) *Diretsahan'' (2004) *''The Edu Manzano Show'' (1992–1994) *''Face The People¹ (2013–2014) *Face to Face¹ (2010–2013) *''Heart to Heart with Helen Gamboa (1993–1994) *''I Love Philippine Idol Exclusive'' (2006) *''Jojo A. All The Way!¹ (2009–2010) *''Kapatid with Joel Mendez (2005–2008) *''Late Night with Edu'' (1992–1994) *''Look Who's Talking'' (2004–2006) *''Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way¹ (2010–2013, 2015) *Pops Talk Show'' (2004–2005) *''Secrets with Juliana Palermo'' (2004–2005) *''Sharon: Kasama Mo, Kapatid¹ (2012–2013) *Solved na Solved¹ (2015) *''Straight To The Heart (1992–1993) *''Wala Yan Sa Lolo Ko!'' (2005–2006) *''What's Up Doods?¹ (2013–2014) Showbiz-oriented *Ang Latest¹ (2012–2013) *''Isang Tanong, Isang Sagot! (1993–1995) *''Juicy!¹ (2008–2012) *''Nap Knock (1993–1995) *''Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed¹ (2010–2012) *Showbiz Police: Una sa Eksena''¹ (2013–2014) *''Showbiz Konek na Konek¹ (2015) *''Stars on 5 (1994–1997) *''The Troika Tonite'' (1995–1999) ¹as TV5 Variety and musical *''Aawitan Kita'' (2002–2006) *''Adlibs with Cheche Lazaro'' (1992) *''All Hot Music''¹ (2008–2009) *''By Request'' (produced by Kool 106, 2002–2004) *''Carmen on Camera'' (1968–1972) *''Chinese Variety Show'' (1996–2003) *''Club TV'' (2005) *''Dance-O-Rama'' (1967–1972) *''DMV: Dream Music Videos'' (2004–2008) *''Dream FM Playlist'' *''Eezy Dancing'' (1996–2002) *''Fan*tastik¹ (2011) *''For Men Only (1968–1972) *''Game 'N Go¹ (2012–2013) **''Game N' Go All-Stars¹ (2013) *''Good Evening Please'' (1996–1997) *''HAPPinas Happy Hour¹ (2016) *Happy Truck HAPPinas¹ (2016) *Happy Truck ng Bayan¹ (2015–2016) *''Helen (1966–1970) *''Hey It's Saberdey!¹ (2011–2012) *''K-TV (1992–1993) *''Kool on Kam'' (produced by Kool 106, 2002–2004) *''May I Sing To You'' (1960–1965) *''The Mega and the Songwriter¹ (2013–2014) *''MP3¹ (2008–2009) *''MTV Top 20 Pilipinas¹ (2016) *''Music Bureau (1993–1998) *''Musika ATBP'' (1998–2000) *''P.O.5¹ (2010–2011) *''P.O.P.S.: Pops On Primetime Saturday (1992–1996) *''Sabado Boys''¹ (2009–2010) *''Sarah Geronimo Concert Series''¹ (produced by Viva Entertainment, 2010) *''Showtime Funtime'' (1992) *''Soul Mix''¹ (produced by JesCom Foundation, 2006–2010) *''Spin Nation''¹ (produced by Spinnr.ph, 2013–2014) *''Sunday Funday¹ (2012) *''Super Slam Bang¹ (2009) *''Video Hot Tracks'' (1992–2005) *''VINA'' (1993–1994) *''Willing Willie¹ (2010–2011) *Wil Time Bigtime¹ (2011–2013) *Wowowillie¹ (2013) ¹as TV5 Fantasy series *''Batang X (1995–1996) *''Batang X: The Next Generation¹ (2008) *''Darna (1961) *''Darna at Ang Impakta'' (1965) *''Istorifik: Pidol's Kwentong Fantastik¹ (2013) *Kapitan Awesome¹ (2012–2013) *''LolaBasyang.com¹ (produced by The Idea First Company, 2015–2016) *''Moomoo and Me''¹ (2009–2010) *''Pidol's Wonderland¹ (2010–2013) *Tasya Fantasya¹ (produced by Viva Entertainment, 2016) ¹as TV5 Horror Series *''Guni Guni (1996) *''Malikmata'' (1997) *''Midnight DJ¹ (2008–2011) *#ParangNormal Activity''¹ (produced by The Idea First Company, 2015–2016) *''Que Horror'' (1996–1999) *''Regal Shocker¹ (2011–2012) *Third Eye¹ (2012) ¹as TV5 Religious shows *''A.S.T.I.G. (All Set To Imitate God) (produced by CBN Asia, Inc. 2005–2006) *''The Chaplet of the Divine Mercy'' (1992–2008) *''Community Mass on ABC'' (2004–2007) *''Family Land Children's Show'' (2006–2008) *''Family Matters¹ (2010–2016) *Family Rosary Crusade'' (1992–2008) *''Guidelines With Dr. Harold J. Sala'' (2002–2005) *''Inside The Fishbowl''¹ (2008–2010) *''Kerygma TV''¹ (2007–2010) *''Light Talk'' (2006–2008) *''Mustard TV''¹ (2008–2010) *''Signs & Wonders'' (2007–2008) *''Sunday Mass on ABC''¹ (2007–2010) *''This New Life At Alabang New Life''¹ (2009–2010) *''Three Minutes a Day with Fr. James Reuter, S.J.'' (2005–2008) (produced by Family Rosary Crusade) *''The Word Exposed with Bishop Luis Antonio Tagle, D.D.¹ (produced by Jesuit Communications Foundation, 2008–2010) *The 700 Club Asia'' (produced by CBN Asia, Inc., 2002–2006) *''Word Made Flesh'' (2004–2008) ¹as TV5 Movie blocks and specials *''5 Max Movies''¹ (2008–2010) *''ABC Onstage'' *''ABC Theater'' *''ABCinema'' (1992–1998, 2004–2008) *''Action Packed Sabado''¹ (2010) *''Action Theater'' (1993–1996) *''The Big Night'' *''Cinemalaya'' *''Entertainment Today'' (1992–1999) *''Friday Box Office'' *''Friday Night Action''¹ (2013) *''Golden Classics'' *''Good Vibes Wednesday''¹ (2014) *''Monday Night Blockbusters''¹ (2013–2014) *''More Action Theater'' *''Movie Max 5''¹ (2014–2018) *''Primetime Super Sine''¹ (2011) *''Saturday Night Blockbusters'' (1996–1999, 2007–2008) *''Saturday Night Movies'' (2000–2004) *''Saturday Night Specials'' *''Shorts'' *''Sine Klasiks'' (1992–2002) *''Sine Ko Singko''¹ (2013) **''Sine Ko 5ingko Indie 'To'' (2013) **''Sine Ko 5ingko Premiere'' (2013) *''Sinetanghali''¹ (2011–2013) *''Sunday Night Movies'' *''Sunday Night Specials'' *''Sabado Sineplex''¹ (2011–2013) *''Sunday Sineplex''¹ (2011–2013) *''Super Sine 5''¹ (2011–2013) *''Super Sine Prime''¹ (2012–2013) *''Takilya Busters'' *''Tuesday Christmas Countdown''¹ (2013) *''Tuesday Happy Hour''¹ (2014) *''Tuesday Night Blockbusters'' *''Tuesday Nine-Thirty'' *''TV5 Kids Movie Special''¹ (2013–2014) *''TV5 Kids Presents Disney Movie''¹ (2011) *''TV5 Kids Presents Marvel Animated Movies''¹ (2013) *''Viva Blockbusters'' *''Viva Box Office'' *''Viva Cine Idols'' *''Wednesday Night Thriller''¹ (2013) *''The Wonderful World of Disney¹ (2015–2016) ¹as TV5 Movie trailer shows *''Movies to Watch (1993–1999) Sports-oriented programs *''ABAP: Go For Gold'' *''Astig PBA'' (2007–2008) *''The Basketball Show'' (2004–2005) *''Blow by Blow¹ (2015–2016) *''Buhay PBA (2007–2008) *''Hard Hat with Rannie Raymundo'' (1994–1999) *''House of Hoops'' NBA Review Show (2007–2008) *''iPBA'' (2006–2007) *''Kwentong Gilas: The Road to Spain''¹ (2014) *''My MVP''¹ (2008) *''NCAA Games''¹ (2013–2015) (returned to ABS-CBN Sports of S+A, 2015–present) *''PBA Classics'' (2006–2008) *''Pool Showdown'' (2007–2008) *''Ringside'' (2004–2008) *''San Lazaro Hippodrome Horse Racing'' (1964–1967) *''Speed by MP Turbo'' (2003–2004) *''Sports 360¹ (2015–2016) *''Stoplight TV¹ (2009–2010) *''URCC TV''¹ (2009–2010) *''Viva Main Event'' (produced by Viva Sports, 1998–2000) *''World Class Boxing'' (2007–2008) ¹as TV5 Foreign and canned shows Anime *''Azumanga Daioh¹ (2008–2009, 2009–2010) *Attack on Titan: Junior High¹ (2017) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2009-2012) *''Battle Spirits¹ (2010) *Black Blood Brothers¹ (2008) *Casshern Sins¹ (2010) *Clannad¹ (2010) *Code Geass¹ (2008) *Cowboy Bebop¹ (2008–2009) *Coyote Ragtime Show¹ (2008) *Crayon Shin-Chan'' (2003–2005) *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' (2004) *''D.Gray-man¹ (2010) *[[Hero Tales|''Destiny Warriors (Jyūshin Embu – Hero Tales)]] *''DN Angel¹ (2008) *''Dragon League *''Duel Masters¹ (2008, 2009–2010) *Eto Rangers'' *''F'' (2001–2003) *''Fancy Lala'' (2001–2003) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009–2010) *''Fushigi Yuugi¹ (2009) *Golgo 13¹ (2010 – incomplete episodes) *Gundam 00¹ (2010 – incomplete episodes) *Hutch the Honeybee'' (1994) *''Kimba the White Lion'' (1993) *''Legendz¹ (2009) *Lovely Detective Labyrinth¹ (2009) *Lucky Star¹ (2010) *Magical Doremi¹ (2015 – incomplete episodes) *[[Speed Racer X|''Maha Go! Go! Go! (Speed Racer X)]] (2002) *''Mai HiME¹ (2008–2009) *Makibaoh¹ (2009) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya¹ (2009) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00¹ (2010, 2013) *Mon Colle Knights'' (2003) * Myriad Colors Phantom World¹ (2017) *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok¹ (2009) *Ninja Boy Rantaro'' (2004–2006) *''Noein¹ (2008, 2009) *Pollyanna'' (1994) *''Pygmalio'' (2002–2003) *''Ranma ½¹ (2009) *Sailor Moon'' (1995–2004) *''Shakugan no Shana and Shakugan no Shana Second¹ (2008–2009) *Shurato'' *''Special A¹ (2009, 2010) *Slam Dunk'' (1995–1998) (now airs on GMA Network since 2003) *''Street Fighter II V¹ (2010) *Sword Art Online¹ (2015) *Time Quest'' (1994, 2000–2002) *''Tokyo Majin¹ (2008) *Toradora¹ (2009–2010) *Transformers: Animated¹ (2015) *Transformers: Armada¹ (2008) *The Wallflower¹ (2008) *Witchblade¹ (2009) *Yaiba'' (1995–1996) *''Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge¹ (2010) *Yatterman¹ (2010) ¹as TV5 Asian animation *''I-Go Youngster¹ (2008–2009) *''Lazenca'' *''Restol'' *''The Adventures of Little Carp¹ (2009–2010) *The Wanderings of San Mao¹ (2008–2009) ¹as TV5 Super Sentai/Tokusatsu *Guyferd'' (1999–2004, 2010–2011) (Tagalog version) *''Janperson'' (1998–2000) (Tagalog version) *''Jetman'' (1998–1999) (Tagalog Version) *''Masked Rider Blade¹ (2008–2009) *Masked Rider Hibiki¹ (2009, 2013) (the American version of ''Masked Rider Black RX) (Tagalog Version) *''Sky Ranger Gavan'' (1994–1996, 1999–2000) (Tagalog Version) *''Zyuranger'' (1998–2000) (Tagalog Version) Cartoons and children's shows Independent *''The Amazing Splashinis'' (2000-2005) *''The Amitie Show'' (2005-2009) *''Angelo Rules¹ (2017) *Aquaman'' *''The Arle Show¹ *Baby Potter: The Series'' (2005-2010) *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Barney & Friends¹ (Season 4-11, 2008–2010) *Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby & Robin'' *''Bat Baby: The Series'' *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' *''Bob the Builder¹ (2008–2011) *The Bots Master'' *''Bratz¹ (2008–2009) *Bunnicula¹ (2017) *Captain America'' *''Cops & Robots: The Series'' (2003-2006) *''Chuggington¹ (2010–2011) *Doomsday: The Series'' (2007-2010) *''Duck Dodgers¹ (2016) *Elmo's World¹ (2008–2009) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor'' *''Feli & Raffina: The Series'' (2014-2017) *''Freakazoid!'' (2000–2001) *''Free Willy'' (1996–1997) *''The Funnyman Boogeyman Show'' (2005-2012) *''Galaxy Squad'' (2005-2009) *''G.I. Joe'' *''Global Grover¹ (2008–2009) *Grimm's Fairy Tales and the story Book Series'' *''Gumby'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''Hi-5¹ (2009–2011 (Series 11), 2015 (Series 13)) *Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' *''Inhumanoids'' (1999–2000) *''Inspector Gadget¹ (2016–2017) *Jimmy Two-Shoes¹ (2016) *The Jungle Bunch to the Rescue¹ (2016, 2017) *Kidsongs'' *''Krypto the Superdog¹ (2016–2017) *Laser Patrol'' (2004) *''The Looney Tunes Show¹ (2015–2017) *Macron 1'' *''Marine Boy'' *''Marvel's Avengers Assemble¹ (2014–2015, 2017 – incomplete episodes) *Marvel Super Hero Adventures'' (2003-2006) *''Maxie's World'' *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series¹ (2016–2017) *The New Adventures of Superman'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches¹ (2010–2014) *Pingu¹ (2008–2010) *The Pink Panther'' (1993–1996) *''Play with Me Sesame¹ (2008–2010) *Postman Pat¹ (2008–2010) *Puyo Puyo'' (2005-2009) *''Princess Tenko'' *''Rat-A-Tat¹ (2016–2017) *The Real Ghostbusters'' *''The Ringo Show'' *''Savage Dragon'' *''Scooby-Doo Series on Boomerang¹ **What's New, Scooby-Doo?¹ (2015–2016) **Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!¹ (2017) *She-Ra'' *''Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories'' *''Spider-Man & Friends'' *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' *''Star Blazers'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars¹ (2015–2016) *Star Wars Rebels¹ (2015–2017) *Starcom: The U.S. Space Force'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (2000–2001) *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries¹ (2016) *Taz-Mania¹ (2016) *The Tetra Show'' (2006-2015) *''Thomas & Friends¹ (2008–2010) *The Three Stooges Animated Series'' *''Timmy the Tooth'' *''Tiny Toons Adventures'' (1992–1993) *''Transformers'' *''Transformers Academy'' (2007-2009) *''Transformers: Generation 2'' * Transformers: Robots in Disguise¹ (2017) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (1996–1998) *''Tyrone's News'' (2008-2013) *''Ultimate Spider-Man¹ (2017) *The Upside Down Show¹ (2009–2010) *The Universe Stops with You'' (2011-2014) *''Van Pires'' *''Vitaminix''¹ (2010–2011) *''Wabbit¹ (2017 – incomplete episodes) *Wing Commander Academy'' (2002) *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''X-Men¹ (1996–2002, 2014–2015) *Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' (2003-2006) *''Zorro'' ¹as TV5 Nickelodeon on ABC/TV5 *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius¹ (2008–2010) *All Grown Up!'' (2007–2008) *''Avatar: The Legend of Aang¹ (2007–2010) *Baby Backyardigans'' (2008-2010) *''Blue's Clues¹ (2006–2010) *CatDog¹ (2006–2010) *Catscratch¹ (2008–2010) *ChalkZone¹ (2006–2010) *Danny Phantom¹ (2006–2010) *Dora the Explorer¹ (2006–2010) *Drake & Josh¹ (2008) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera¹ (2010) *Global Guts'' (2006–2007) *''Go, Diego, Go!¹ (2008–2010) *Hey Arnold!'' (2006–2007) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple¹ (2008–2010) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (2007–2008) *''The Puyo Puyo Show'' (2008-2011) *''Rocko's Modern Life¹ (2008–2010) *SpongeBob SquarePants¹ (2006–2010) *The Wild Thornberrys'' (2006–2007) *''Wonder Pets¹ (2008–2010) *Yo Gabba Gabba!¹ (2010–2011) ¹as TV5 TV5 Kids Presents Cartoon Network *Adventure Time¹ (2012–2014) *The Amazing World of Gumball¹ (2013–2014) *Baby Jake'' (2011-2014) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold¹ (2010–2011) *Ben 10¹ (2010–2012) *Ben 10: Alien Force¹ (2012–2013) *Ben 10: Omniverse¹ (2012–2014) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien¹ (2013–2015) *Camp Lazlo¹ (2010–2011) *Codename: Kids Next Door¹ (2012–2013) *Chowder¹ (2010–2011) *Dark Knights'' (2010-2012) *''Dexter's Laboratory¹ (2010–2015) *Ed, Edd, & Eddy¹ (2010–2011) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends¹ (2010–2011) *Generator Rex¹ (2011–2014) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy¹ (2010) *Harvey Street Kids'' (2011-2015) *''Johnny Bravo¹ (2010–2012, 2013–2015) *League of Super Evil¹ (2010–2011) *The Misadventures of Flapjack¹ (2013–2014) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey¹ (2010–2011) *Regular Show¹ (2013–2014) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!¹ (2011) *Sym-Bionic Titan¹ (2013–2014) *The Powerpuff Girls¹ (2010–2015, 2016–2017) *Teen Titans¹ (2011–2013) *We Bare Bears¹ (2016–2017) ¹as TV5 TV5 Kids Presents Disney Club *Combo Niños¹ (2013–2014) *Dave the Barbarian¹ (2014) *Elena of Avalor¹ (2017) *Emperor's New School¹ (2014–2015) *Fish Hooks¹ (2012–2016) *Gargoyles¹ (2013–2014) *Gravity Falls¹ (2014–2015) *Hannah Montana¹ (2011–2012) *Handy Manny¹ (2010–2016) *The Heart of the Jungle'' (2010-2013) *''Henry Hugglemonster¹ (2014–2015, 2017–2018) *Higglytown Heroes¹ (2015–2017) *Imagination Movers¹ (2012–2014) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates¹ (2012–2013, 2015–2016) *Jungle Junction¹ (2012–2014) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil¹ (2010–2014) *Kim Possible¹ (2015) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series¹ (2016) *Little Einsteins¹ (2015–2016) *Lloyd in Space¹ (2014–2015) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse¹ (2011–2014, 2016–2017) *Moners Sixton 2590'' *''Oddbods¹ (2017) *Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series'' (2010-2013) *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero¹ (2016–2018) *Phineas and Ferb¹ (2010–2015) *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja¹ (2015–2017) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West¹ (2016) *Special Agent Oso¹ (2010–2012) *Stitch!¹ (2011–2012, 2014–2015) *Teacher's Pet¹ (2015) *The Legend of Tarzan¹ (2014–2015) *The Replacements¹ (2014–2015) *The Suite's Life¹ (2011–2012) *Timon & Pumbaa¹ (2017) *Wander Over Yonder¹ (2016–2017) *Yin Yang Yo!¹ (2013–2014) ¹as TV5 Variety shows *''The Magic of Mark Wilson Game/reality/talent shows *''American Idol'' (2004–2007) (now aired on ETC and 2nd Avenue) *''The Apprentice with Donald Trump'' (Seasons 1 to 5) (2004–2005) *''The Apprentice with Martha Stewart'' (2005–2006) *''Asia's Next Top Model¹ (2014, 2016–2017) **[[Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 2)|''Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 2)]]1 (2014) **''Asia's Next Top Model'' (cycle 4)1 (2016) **''Asia's Next Top Model'' (cycle 5)1 (2017) *''Asian Idol'' (2007–2008) *''Catfish¹ (2016–2017) *Disaster Date¹ (2017) *Ex on the Beach¹ (2016–2017) *Fear Factor'' *''Friendzone¹ (2016) *''Guinness World Records (2000–2007) *''Killer Karaoke1 (2013) *MasterChef Asia1 (2015–2016) *Maximum Exposure'' (2006–2008) *''Pimp My Ride¹ (2017–2018) *''Record Breakers (2008) *''Rock Star: INXS'' (2005) *''So You Think You Can Dance?'' (2005) *''Temptation Island'' *''There's Something About Miriam'' *''Video Zonkers¹ ¹as TV5 American series *Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1992) *''America's Funniest Home Videos¹ (2016–2017) *Arrow¹ (2016–2018) *Batman'' (1992) *''Beach Patrol'' *''Betsy and Steve'' (2009-2012) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (1997–1999) *''Blindspot¹ (2017–2018) *Boiling Points¹ (2017) *''Bugging Out¹ (2016–2017) *''Bugs'' *''The Burning Zone'' (1996–1997) *''The Cape'' (1996–1997) *''Cashmere Mafia¹ (2008) *Chicago Sons'' (1997) *''Clueless'' (1997–2000) *''Cobra'' *''Desperate Housewives'' *''Diagnosis: Murder'' *''Eerie Indiana'' *''ER'' (1996–2004) *''FBI: The Untold Stories'' *''Frasier'' (1995–2005) *''Friends'' (1996–2006) *''F/X: The Series'' (2000–2002) *''Growing Pains'' (1993–2000) *''The Hat Squad'' (1993–1994) *''Hearts are Wild'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''High Tide'' *''Highlander: The Series'' *''The Hitchhiker'' *''How Clean Is Your House?'' *''Hunter'' *''The Last Frontier'' (1992–1995) *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (2005–2006) *''Life Goes On'' (1993–1997) *''Life with Roger'' (2001) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2004–2007) *''Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1993–2003) *''Love Monkey¹ (2008) *MADtv'' (2000–2002) *''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.¹ (2015–2017) *Masked Rider'' *''Midnight Caller'' *''Muppets Tonight'' (1998–2000) *''New York Undercover'' *''Nikita¹ (2016–2017) *Normal Ohio'' (1992–2001) *''Once Upon a Time¹ (2016) *Outcast¹ (2016) *A Peaceable Kingdom'' (1992) *''Police Academy: The Series'' (1992–1995) *''Poltergeist: The Legacy'' (2002–2003) *''Prison Break¹ (2017) *Quantico¹ (2017) *Quantum Leap'' (1992–1993) *''Rachel Gunn, R.N.'' (1992) *''Raven'' *''Reflex Action'' (2006-2009) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2000–2003) *''Scandal¹ (2016–2017) *Scorpion¹ (2017) *The Sentinel'' (1997–2000) *''Sightings'' *''Sky in the Hood'' (2006-2008) *''Sliders'' (1993–1995) *''Small Wonder'' (1992–1996) *''Smallville¹ (2016–2017) *Snow Buddies'' *''Soldier Of Fortune'' *''Spike Jonze'' *''Spy Game'' *''Strangers'' *''Suddenly Susan'' (1998–2000) *''Supergirl¹ (2017–2018) *Super Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Sweet Valley High'' *''Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills'' *''Tarzan'' *''Team Knight Rider'' *''Teen Wolf¹ (2015–2017) *That '70s Show'' (2001–2002) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1996–2005) *''Under Suspicion'' *''The Vampire Diaries¹ (2015–2017) *Viper'' *''VR Troopers'' *''Working'' (2001) *''Xena: The Warrior Princess'' ¹as TV5 Australian TV shows *''Ancient X-Files¹ (2016) British TV shows *''Hacking the System¹ (2016) *''Mr. Bean'' (1999–2000) Asianovelas *''8 Kingdom¹ (2011) *Amachan¹ (2015–2016) *Amazing Twins'' (2004) *''Black and White¹ (2010) *Bride of the Century¹ (2014) *Cool Guys, Hot Ramen¹ (2014) *Cheer up on Love¹ (2011) *Don't Cry, My Love¹ (2010–2011) *Don't Worry Be Happy¹ (2009–2010) *Easy Fortune Happy Life¹ (2010) *First Wives' Club¹ (2010–2011) *Flames of Desire¹ (2011) *Gangster Love: Metamorphosis¹ (2010) *Giant¹ (2012–2013) *Glass Castle¹ (2010–2011) *Golden Bride¹ (2008–2009) *Good Wife, Bad Wife¹ (2011) *Hero¹ (2010) *High Kick!¹ (2010) *Judge Bao'' (2007–2008) *''Likeable or Not¹ (2013–2014) *The Little Ngongya¹ (2009–2010) *Love You a Thousand Times¹ (2012) *''Mr. Fighting Fight for Love (2005) *''My Wife is a Superwoman¹ (2010) *Oh Su Jung vs. Karl¹ (2008) *Pink Lipstick¹ (2012–2013) *Runaway¹ (2012) *''Scent of Love (2004) *''Smile Honey¹ (2010) *Split¹ (2010) *The Accidental Couple¹ (2016) *Time Between Dog and Wolf¹ (2010) *Under One Roof¹ (2009–2010) *Water Boys¹ (2008–2009) *What's For Dinner?¹ (2011) *White Lies¹ (2012–2013) *Women of Times¹ (2009–2010) *You Are My Destiny¹ (2013; re-runs, 2013–2014) ¹as TV5 Telenovelas *Doble Cara'' (2006) *''Letty La Mas Fea'' (2006) *''La Reina del Sur¹ (2016–2017) *Maria Bonita'' *''Morena Clara'' (1996) *''Rebelde¹ (2008) *Untamed Beauties¹ (2008–2009) *La viuda de Blanco'' ¹as TV5 Indian dramas *''Mumbai Thrillers'' (2005) Sports-oriented programs *''All Star Professional Wrestling'' (2004–2008) *''NBA'' (2007–2008) *''TNA Impact'' (2004–2006) *''WWE Raw¹ (ABC 5: 1994–2001, 2007–2008, TV5: 2009–2010) *WWE SmackDown''¹** (ABC 5: 2007–2008, TV5: 2009–2010, 2017–present) ¹as TV5 Kapatid TV5 TV5 programs are seen internationally via Kapatid TV5, and is currently available in Guam, the Middle East, North Africa, Europe, Canada, and the United States. References External links *Media Ownership Monitor Philippines - Television by VERA Files and Reporters Without Borders Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television broadcasting companies of Philippines